


the world is ours (come closer to me)

by londoneyedgirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mob, Boss MV Inspired, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slight Age Difference, they're vers tho bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: It’s an understatement to say that they should hate each other.It's certainly what everyone else expects. In a line of business such as their own, the competitiveness is a constant and a must; the fact that they're known for being successful at such young ages doesn't help the rivalry they supposedly should have, either.Unexpectedly, however, their young ages don’t fuel their rivalry; instead, it's what brought them together, made them look each other's way. Made them fall in love.





	the world is ours (come closer to me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. this was originally inspired by that scene where Mark and Taeyong run to fight each other, but it doesn't even happen anything similar to that here lol their age gap is still the same, taeyong's still 4 years older, except that here mark's 21 and taeyong's 25.  
> i might write more in this universe because i really love it and i gave it so much background that it seems kinda pointless for me not to? but idk i might not, i'm as inconsistent with my writing as i am with my life, and i am VERY inconsistent with my life lol  
> ah, this isn't beta'ed. i'll check for mistakes later uwu  
> i dedicate this to markyong squad!! lucía, vika and bea, you're the best <3  
> title's from NCT U's Boss - it's such an amazing song and MV ugh go stream it!!

It’s an understatement to say that they should hate each other.

It's certainly what everyone else expects. In a line of business such as their own, the competitiveness is a constant and a must; the fact that they're known for being successful at such young ages doesn't help the rivalry they supposedly should have, either.

Unexpectedly, however, their young ages don’t fuel their rivalry; instead, it's what brought them together, made them look each other's way. Made them fall in love.

Mark is cunning. He's intelligent and perceptive, among other things. He made his way to the top of this… family of sorts, not by killing the previous leader, but by manipulating him against his main hitman, leading them to killing each other. In a way, he could be seen as a hero: the previous leader was reckless, careless, and treated those in the group as though they were expendable - and maybe, to him, they were. Once Mark settled as their leader, all group members became a lot closer than before, and they all look up to Mark. Mark leads them with a cleverness they know they don't have, and they’re glad to just be able to follow him.

Now, unlike Mark, Taeyong has been leading his group, T7, from the start. Charismatic, since he was a kid he’d been able to draw attention to himself and engage people, making others want to please him and be close to him. As he grew up, he found ways to use that in his favor, and not only legally. Still, he mostly stumbled into leading a mob, but once he settled in place, he found himself in his rightful place. He's articulate and astute, so fascinatingly sharp, and his striking beauty helps, too.

Taeyong has four years in the business over Mark. He'd known the previous leader of NC12, and had predicted that he wouldn't last long. He did get that right; however, he didn't expect him to be killed out of his position - he was sure he would go broke at some point, consequence of all the bad decisions he liked to make.

The news of who’d taken over didn’t take long to be known: Mark Lee, the eighteen year-old responsible for all the business deals the previous leader had gladly ignored or butchered in order to get more profits, or, in his own words, “get what he deserved”. In the one time Taeyong had done business with NC12 with its previous leader, he'd found Mark's business proposals fascinating, and found Mark himself even more than that. Looking back, Taeyong can't help but laugh: Mark had barely spared a glance at him, much less noticed Taeyong's appreciating looks being thrown his way.

Now, Mark at age 21 and Taeyong at age 25, theirs are the most feared mobs in this town, each on their own area. Watched closely by rivals, who are ready to pounce on them at their first slip but are either cowardly enough or smart enough not to straight up challenge them, they only grew more and more suspicious as time went by. And their age, which made others want to create a competitiveness between them that would likely ruin and end them both, led to shared bar booths, shared drinks, and, eventually, separate flights to other countries for them to share a bed in their secret getaways.

Usually, they don't risk getting caught, preferring to only interact in person as one would to an equally polite rival. A couple of years ago, they wouldn’t even be in the same place at the same time often; but a year and a half ago, months before they got involved, they’d struck a long-term deal that would benefit the two groups in equal measure, and it was only polite they’d invite each other’s _companies_ to their occasional parties. That made them happen to be in the presence often, and while they aren’t against it, especially when they’re alone, it makes it that much harder to hide their relationship. For that reason, they stick to texts, facetime sessions and phone calls most of the time, with their monthly escape to whatever country they choose to meet up in.

However, since one of Mark’s recent deals with an overseas underground group went wrong - on their end, not on Mark’s - they’ve found themselves over two months without getting to see each other, and even their contact through the phone had been limited. Mark prides himself as a perfectionist, and he put in time trying to solve the issue or, at the very least, diminish the damage and find an alternative. Taeyong can understand, not only for being a businessman himself, but also for knowing Mark more than anyone else alive. Still, it hurts not being able to see him, or talk to him as often as they normally do.

But when Mark calls him in the morning, at eight a.m. and looking like he’s been up all night working, but still smiling at Taeyong and speaking to him in that loving and fond tone of voice they save only for each other, Taeyong can’t find it in himself to complain.

But their drought doesn’t affect only Taeyong. He’d never thought that he was the only one suffering because of it, but an hour before NC12’s bimonthly meet up with T7 to check on whether both sides have been doing their own parts of their deal, Mark confirms it beyond doubt.

And by confirming it beyond doubt, Taeyong means he has Taeyong’s back pressed against the bathroom door of the bar they’re meeting up in forty minutes. Without speaking a word, Mark presses his mouth against Taeyong and slips his hands under Taeyong’s shirt with the authority of someone who owns Taeyong, much like Taeyong owns _him_. Taeyong responds in kind, skilled mouth moving with desperation and hands tugging at Mark’s hair, their need too loud to worry about whether they’ll even be able to fix their hair and unruffle their clothes before they have to make their appearances.

Taeyong loses track of time, but it can’t have been over ten minutes before Mark’s pulling away from his mouth just far enough so he can cup Taeyong’s cheeks and look into his eyes and whisper, “god, I missed you so fucking much.” Mark’s got a knee between his thighs, and he can feel how equally hard Mark is against him, but his words drip with something that can only be called love.

“I missed you, too.” and then Taeyong’s mouth is on Mark’s neck, teeth nipping but never biting too much, one hand pulling at Mark’s hair when Mark presses his knee against Taeyong’s hard-on. Taeyong’s hand, the one that isn’t on Mark’s hair, slides down his chest and stomach until it rests over Mark’s jeans-covered bulge and he presses the heel of his hand against it. “Missed this.”

Mark barely holds back the moan in his throat, lets it slip out past his lips to be swallowed Taeyong’s greedy mouth. His hands on Taeyong’s hips hold such a grip that there will be bruising on his pale skin later, no doubt - one of those few places they’re allowed to leave marks on each other.

With a swift movement, Taeyong makes them change their position, careful not to press Mark too hard against the wall and cause noise, even if the bar is still loud outside. Their mouths stay together for as long as they can, mutual longing so strong they try to bury themselves into each other, as though if they try hard enough they’ll physically become one, in the way they already are emotionally.

When Taeyong drops to his knees in front of Mark, Mark isn’t really surprised. Instead, he spreads his legs a bit, and watches in attentive anticipation as Taeyong’s fingers move to unbutton his pants and push them down his legs. The look in Taeyong’s eyes _drip_ with such hunger that Mark slightly shudders, with a shiver running down his spine following when Taeyong presses his mouth to the lowest point of Mark’s abdomen and then brings his mouth lower, lower, until Mark’s feeling wet warmth over his clothed dick.

Without hesitating, Mark brings one of his hands to Taeyong’s head so he can take a strong hold of his hair and pull it back. Taeyong looks into his eyes then, a smile so charming and teasing and so essentially Taeyong appearing on his lips when Mark raises an eyebrow at him, as though saying ‘ _hurry up_ ’. Mark’s boxers meet his pants pooling around his ankles in the next moment.

Taeyong doesn’t take his time before reaching for Mark’s dick. Considering he loves giving head, he’d usually go as slow as possible, to the point where he always toed the line between getting Mark pissed off and too desperate for release to function. Now, however, they’ve got limited time - less than twenty minutes, if he’s not assuming wrong - so he’s barely given Mark’s cock a slight stroke before he’s wrapping his lips around the head, tongue swirling and searching instantly for the bitter taste of pre-come that he loves.

Mark’s hand stays in Taeyong’s hair, but he doesn’t take a strong hold of it as he does other times. Although he’d really enjoy fucking his mouth, right now he’s satisfied to just watch Taeyong’s head bob forward and back. Taeyong switches between fast and constant sucks to a slow rhythm and slower use of his tongue, and it shows how much they know each other by how Mark can tell Taeyong’s torn between getting Mark to come faster because of how little time they have, and enjoying himself and going for as long as he can, so glad to just have Mark’s cock in his mouth, so heavy on his tongue.

A couple of minutes is all that takes for Taeyong to decide. He’s back to a fast rhythm, and Mark can’t help but throw his head back and press a fist into his own mouth to hold back his moans when Taeyong, who’d been idly playing with his balls with is free hand, lets his hand venture just a little bit past them. It doesn’t take long for Mark to come after that, hot and straight into Taeyong’s mouth, whose wandering hands now wander up and down Mark’s muscled legs and whose mouth doesn’t stop working until he’s swallowed all that Mark could give him.

Taeyong rises to his feet then, pressing his body against Mark’s, pressing kisses to Mark’s neck and collarbone as Mark comes down from his high. He doesn’t have to wait long, as soon Mark’s hand is reaching for Taeyong’s pants, managing to open the buttons with one hand as he throws his free arm around Taeyong’s neck, bringing him closer so he can taste himself in Taeyong’s mouth. Before Taeyong knows it, Mark’s pulling both his pants and underwear down, and he can feel his hard cock against Mark’s naked hip.

Mark turns him around then, fast, not wasting any time, and the hand that isn’t on Taeyong’s dick now rests, splayed open, palm down, over Taeyong’s abdomen, pressing Taeyong’s back against his chest. Taeyong can feel Mark’s soft cock pressed against his ass, and even if he knows he’s not getting fucked now, he can still feel a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, and it’s a reminder of how long he’s gone without it. Without thinking, he grinds back against Mark and Mark instantly hisses, oversensitive. Taeyong silently chuckles because of it until Mark pinches his side and tightens his hold on Taeyong’s cock, turning Taeyong’s chuckle into a moan.

“You need it so bad, don’t you?” Mark asks, breath warm near Taeyong’s ear and hand starting to move on Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong reaches back with one of his hands, then, gripping Mark’s hip as his other hand clawed at Mark’s thigh, and nods, barely able to keep himself from replying. He knows if he speaks he’ll be too loud. Being quiet has never been his forte. “Missed me so much. Bet when you fingered yourself in bed, even when I was talking to you through the phone, it still wasn’t enough, you could barely come without me there with you. Just wasn’t the same, right? How could you settle for your own fingers when you’ve had my dick fill you up?” Taeyong gasps, fingers digging deeper into the flesh of Mark’s thigh.

“Mark, _please_.” Taeyong lets the words out, nearly stutters when Mark starts moving his hand a little faster but weakens his hold on Taeyong’s dick.

Mark presses a kiss to the back of Taeyong’s ear, and makes sure Taeyong can feel Mark’s smile on the skin of his neck. “I could fuck you right now. You know that table out there, where we gather and pretend you’re not mine? I could bend you over it, push your face down and just fuck you right there.” Suddenly tightening his grip on Taeyong’s cock, Mark moves his hand fast, enjoying the weight of Taeyong’s body as the older one leans back, barely able to keep himself up anymore. “Then ten minutes later you’d be squirming in your seat, your boys beside you and having no clue that you’d have my come leaking out of your ass.”

Taeyong comes with a choked moan, something that sounds a lot like Mark’s name, and Mark strokes him through his orgasm, feeling Taeyong’s body tremble as he goes through the aftershocks. Mark holds Taeyong back against him as he himself rests against the bathroom door, and lets both of his his hands rest splayed open over Taeyong’s abs, caressing it up and down. He presses kisses on Taeyong’s back from shoulder to shoulder, gentle, caring.

Once Taeyong’s fully come down from his orgasm, he turns around just so he can press his face to the crook of Mark’s neck, feeling Mark’s arms wrap around his waist and settle comfortably, as natural and perfect as ever. Mark’s hands move up and down his back in the same way it had over his stomach.

After a few moments, Taeyong pulls away and presses the longest and the most chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. “I missed you. I miss you. I miss you so much.” And the smile that shows up on Mark’s face when he says that makes his heart race, even if the smile is as broken as it’s happy.

“I know, I- It’s done, now. We can hop on the first plane to wherever you wanna go, whenever you want to.” Mark leans in so he can press their foreheads together, but looks down, diverting his eyes. He’s known for his looks of steel in the business, too, for never looking away, not backing down from a challenge and always coming out on top. Taeyong can’t help but feel proud and lucky that he gets to see more of Mark, is the only one who gets to see Mark like this, vulnerable and human. “I worked as hard and fast as I could just to get back to you sooner. I’m sorry, for taking long still.”

Taeyong gently shushes him. “I love you.” Is all that he says, because he can’t find any other words to express what he feels. He always wonders how much of a cliché they are - the two men known for being strong, untouchable forces that can’t be swayed, can’t be made to change their minds, that won’t give mercy, falling for each other like this. It’s ridiculous, he thinks. But he doesn’t care about being ridiculous, doesn’t care about all the hiding, the deprivation from each other, the stress and all that comes with it, as long as he has Mark. As cheesy as it sounds.

Mark seems to know exactly what he’s thinking, or feels exactly the same, or both, if his soft, fond expression is anything to go by. He presses a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “I love you, too.”

Fifteen minutes later, they’re sitting on direct opposite sides of a table, each surrounded by their own people who have absolutely no clue. Taeyong looks straight into Mark’s eyes and Mark looks back, and their hearts may be racing still, but their trained eyes won’t betray their secret.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter as @winterjonginnie and follow @markyongpics heheh


End file.
